Se battre sans cause
by TheExpress
Summary: La guerre est fini. Lord Voldemort a été tué mais à quel prix? Harry a tout perdu. Dans un autre monde, Lord Voldemort s'est emparé du pouvoir, dans une tentative de dernière minute l'Ordre fait appel à un héros. Mais que va-t-il se passer? Harry sera-t-il prêt à se battre une nouvelle ois? Pour des gens qu'il ne connaît pas? Pour des gens si différent de ceux de son monde?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Se battre sans cause**

**Notes de début de chapitre **: Une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment, je vous met le prologue comme l'autre j'espère avoir des avis afin de savoir si je la continu ou non. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Prologue :**

Dans une salle, de nombreuses personnes chuchotaient entre eux, assises sur des sièges dans un état déplorable. Le siège central n'était cependant pas occupé, vide de vie, de murmures et de la chaleur d'un corps humains. La pénombre faiblement éclairée par quelques torches, rendait la visibilité et la vue des personnes présentes impossible. Seul les voisins pouvaient se voir, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la présence des autres personnes.

« Où est-il ? » fit une voix sourde et forte.

Aucune réponse concrète ne fut donnée. Seul le brouhaha se calma un court instant avant de reprendre. Visiblement, la question était dans l'esprit de tous. Où se trouvait la personne qui avait conviée cette réunion extraordinaire. Puis aussi soudainement que possible, la porte s'ouvra dans un fracas tonitruant , laissant apparaître les contours du silhouette imposantes. Aussitôt le calme apparut, chaque regard se posant sur le dernier invité.

« Dumbledore, vous voilà enfin. » fit la même voix.

« Severus, la patience est une vertu qui s'applique autant au moldu qu'au sorcier. » rétorqua le dénommé Dumbledore avec sagesse.

« Cependant la situation est critique, Albus. » intervint une voix féminine, l'angoisse lisible dans son ton.

« Minerva. Je suis conscient de la situation actuelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, marchait avec calme et lenteur en direction de son siège déposant son regard dans les yeux à peine visible de chaque personnes présentes dans la pièce. Dans chaque regard, une seule émotion était similaire à chacun : le désespoir. Et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui aussi sentait le désespoir dans chaque battement de son cœur.

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda une nouvelle voix, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je ne crains que oui, la personne qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort a bel et bien tué notre cher ministre de la magie. » se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

Le brouhaha reprit aussitôt, plus fort, plus violent que la dernière fois. Les protestations contre cet acte ignoble prenait le dessus sur le reste. Les plus friables d'entre eux se permettait même de laisser échapper quelques sanglots. D'autres appelaient à la vendetta. Et les plus sereins appelaient à la fuite.

« Cela signifie que la Grande-Bretagne lui est ouverte ? » demanda Minerva.

« Hélas, oui. Lord Voldemort s'est auto-proclamé suzerain de la Grande-Bretagne magique dans la foulée, et a décrété que toute personne qui s'opposerait encore à lui, que ce soit clandestinement ou ouvertement sera sévèrement punis ainsi que l'ensemble de sa famille. » énuméra faiblement le directeur.

« Alors qu'allons nous faire ? Nous rendre ? » s'emporta une voix.

« Alastor, calmez vous et asseyez vous. » ordonna calmement mais fortement le vieil homme. « Le pouvoir qu'a entre ses mains notre adversaire nous rends impuissants. Nous pourrons nous battre, faire des coups d'états, livrer une guerre, mais au final nous n'avons que très peu de chance d'aboutir à quelques chose. »

« Fuyons dans ces cas là. Allons en France, cherchons du soutiens dans les autres régimes. Les autres gouvernements devraient pouvoir nous aider. » s'exclama une énième voix.

« Stupide Potter. » marmonna la voix froide de Severus.

« Cette hypothèse est également a écarté, James. Aucun gouvernement étrangers n'osera se mesurer à la puissance nouvelle de Voldemort. Une guerre entre deux nations n'est pas dans leurs cordes. La France comme tout les autres nations mondiales ont décliné l'appel à l'aide de feu Cornélius Fudge, il ne répondront pas plus à celui là. Le temps que Voldemort reste ici, nos problèmes internes ne les regardent pas. » commença-t-il.

« Alors vous nous conseillez de fuir pour le bien de nos familles ? De renoncer à nous battre ? De laisser une tyrannie sans précédent s'installer sur les terres qui nous ont vu naître, Dumbledore ? Vous nous conseillez d'abandonner pour vivre en esclavage, pour obéir aux ordres de ce monstre ? Pour torturer les nées moldus ? Voir les Sangs purs élevés au rang d'idoles ? » demanda sèchement James.

« Cela ne devrait pas te déranger, Potter. Tu es un sang pur. » lança glacialement une personne de l'assemblée, vite aidé par d'autres membres.

« Ma femme ne l'est pas. » hurla-t-il, pour cesser les attaques personnelles à son encontre.

« Et nous sommes des membres de l'Ordre. Cela n'est un secret pour personne. Bous serons considérés comme des parias, des traître à leur sangs aux yeux de Vous-savez-qui . » fit une voix au côté de James.

« Toujours à défendre Potter comme un petit chien, Black. » lança avec un sarcasme non dissimulé Severus.

« Il est hors de question, que moi un Potter, m'abaisse à lécher les pieds d'un être tel que lui. Je continuerais à me battre même si je dois être le seul à le faire.. » commença-t-il.

« Et tu mourras à coup sur, bien que cette éventualité ne me dérange absolument pas.. » intervient Rogue.

« James ! Severus ! » intervint la voix puissante de Dumbledore. « Chaque personne dans cette pièce est libre de partir si cela est son choix, de se rendre à Voldemort, de fuir à l'étranger pour sauver sa propre vie ou de se battre. » continua-t-il. « Cependant, je ne vous cacherais pas que les risques de victoires sont quasi nul. Alors libre aux personnes qui le souhaitent de partir dès maintenant. » acheva-t-il faiblement.

Après quelques instants une demi douzaines de sorciers s'étaient levé et avait quitté la réunion qui était en cours. Un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, Dumbledore leur souhaitait une bonne continuation.

« Servilus, cela est étrange que tu sois resté parmi nous. » lança avec mépris Sirius.

« Dois-je te rappeler que par ta faute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est rendu compte de ma trahison. » grogna dangereusement Rogue pour toute réponse.

« Taisez vous tout les deux. » lança une nouvelle voix féminine, douce et chaleureuse, mais néanmoins ferme.

« Merci, Lily. » salua Albus. « Bien, chaque personnes encore assisses ici est conscientes des risques encourus. L'espoir continuera d'exister le temps que chacun d'entre nous vivra. »

« Et nos enfants ? Que vont-ils devenir ? »

« Molly. Ne vous inquiétez pas Poudlard est encore entre nos mains. Voldemort s'est auto-proclamé Suzerain et à placé Lucius Malfoy en tant que ministre de la magie. Il n'agira que dans l'ombre de son fidèle serviteur. En signant un rédition je pourrais conserver mon rôle de directeur. Il n'est pas encore assez fou pour me tuer, le savoir à sa botte à Poudlard lui tire un plaisir encore plus important. » se contenta de répondre Albus.

« Alors vous comptez vous rendre également ? » demanda avec inquiétude Minerva.

« Pas totalement, j'organiserai toujours nos réunions, le temps de trouver une solution adéquates à la situation. Nous engagerons de nouvelles personnes qui souhaiteraient se révolter contre le pouvoir. Et plus important, je pourrais veiller aux bien être de nos futures générations, de ceux qui pourrons peut-être le renverser un jour. »

« Mais je croyais que seul Harry aurait pu.. » commença James.

« Mais Harry est mort le jour de ses ans. Un autre sorcier s'élèvera dans l'ombre, grandira dans une haine viscérale envers Voldemort et le détrônera.. » coupa Dumbledore.

« Et nous aurons un autre Suzerain encore plus puissant que lui, plus impitoyable. » rétorqua avec justesse Lily.

« Mais cela est la seule solution, à moins d'avoir un guerrier, un soldat, un héros, utilisez le terme que vous souhaitez, entre nos mains. Personne que nous n'avons pas. »

« Et vous, Albus. Vous avez battus Grindelwald, vous avez libéré l'Allemagne du pire mage noire qu'ils ont pu connaître. Vous êtes ce héros. » contra James, tandis que sa femme semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Gellert était un sorcier incroyable, talentueux, mais bien moins puissant que ne peux l'être Lord Voldemort. Mon temps est révolus, les années ne m'ont pas épargné, ma magie s'amenuise de jours en jours, même si mes connaissances restent indéniables. Je ne suis pas en mesure de défier et de vaincre Voldemort. » énonça-t-il, faisant apparaître les rides sur son visage, une tristesse sans nom dans son regard.

« Alors vous voulez construire une arme, forgé un de vos futurs élèves à se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Rogue. « Je vous pensais bien trop juste pour faire cela, Dumbledore. »

« Certaines choses sont nécessaire pour le plus grand bien, Severus. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau pesant, lourd de signification. Les mines défaitistes, les yeux remplis de l'horreur qui les attendait, des années noires qu'ils allaient vivre, en attendant qu'un héros puissent émerger du brouillard, et les délivrer.

« Il..Il existe peut-être une.. solution.. » intervint fébrilement Lily, attirant tout les regards, rempli de curiosité, vers elle.

Albus Dumbledore, avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux verts émeraudes de la meilleur élève de sa génération, aujourd'hui professeur d'études des runes à Poudlard. Oui, une élève brillante comme il n'en existait qu'une par génération. Puis d'un simple hochement de tête, il l'encouragea à continuer.

« J'ai étudier les runes plus profondément que n'importe lequel d'entre vous... » commença-t-elle faiblement. « Même bien plus que vous professeur Dumbledore. Un rite secret a été caché aux yeux de tous, car il peux changer la trame de l'histoire. Il peut-être à double tranchants, dangereux, comme positif. Il peux réussir si ce que la personne demande existe, mais échouer si cela n'a pas lieu. Et dans ce cas là, tuer l'ensemble des personnes qui ont créé le cercle. » fit-elle, pesant avec soin les mots qu'elle utilisait. « Il s'agit d'un rite d'invocation, si une personne est susceptible de battre Vous-savez-qui nous pouvons l'appeler et l'invoquer à nous. » acheva-t-elle.

« Si un tel sorcier existait, ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait avec nous actuellement ? » grogna de mécontentement Alastor, sans voir le regard brillait d'une lueur qui se faisait de plus en plus rare Dumbledore.

« Lily, pensez-vous que ce rituel ne s'adapte qu'à ce monde ? » demanda-t-il, faisant sauter de surprise tout le monde.

« Les termes des documents que j'ai trouvé sont très vagues, cependant il y a des centaines et des centaines d'années, quelqu'un aurait affirmé que les dimensions parallélles existaient selon les choix important qui ont pu être fait. Est ce que ce rituel suffirait à invoquer une personne d'une de ses dimensions, dans le cas où elles existeraient ? En toute franchise je ne le sais pas. » répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter. « Mais je sais que je suis prête à risquer ma vie, en tentant quelques choses, plutôt qu'en me tournant les pouces et attendre des dizaines d'années. »

« Mais Lily... » tenta d'intervenir son mari.

« James, je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe à leurs yeux. Chaque jour qu'il passera je serais persécuté, torturé, je serais condamné à vivre reclus, caché, à ne pas pouvoir travailler. Pense à Rose, pense à son avenir. Elle est issue d'un mariage que le régime actuelle ne tolère pas, elle souille le sang pur selon les termes de Voldemort. A l'age adulte, elle ne pourra trouver de travail, elle ne pourra pas vivre normalement. Elle n'aura pas la chance qu'on pu connaître tes parents. » s'emporta-t-elle. « Alors pour elle, je suis prêt à risquer ma vie, cela ne changera pas des autres missions. Nous ne sommes jamais surs de rentrer vivants, James, et jusque là cela ne nous dérangeait aucunement. »

La salle était silencieuse, réfléchissant aux paroles de la femme Potter. L'espoir venait de renaître dans le cœur de nombreux membres de l'Ordre.

« Albus, vous n'allez pas accepter ? » s'offusqua soudainement Molly. « Nous allons enlever une personne de son monde, un monde où il a peut-être une famille, des amis, des enfants, un métier, un avenir. Pour le faire venir ici, un monde rempli d'horreur, d'atrocité, de sang, de morts. »

« Le risque est nécessaire pour notre bien, Molly. Je suis navré. Lily, tracé le pentacle, je me joindrais à vous. Les volontaires préparez vous. » annonça-t-il fortement, mettant un terme aux discussions.

_Autre lieu :_

Un jeune homme marchait entre les débris, regardant fixement le sol, jonché de cadavres, de puanteurs, de sangs. Il reconnaissait quelques corps par-ci, par-là, de nombreux étaient des camarades de classes, certains étaient des professeurs, tandis que d'autres étaient recouvert d'un masque. Les mangemorts, les fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort. L'être qui avait réduit sa vie à néant. Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore. Il avait pris le flambeau de son dernier mentor, à la mort de ce dernier lors de la première bataille. Mais il avait eu raison, la bataille est perdue mais pas la guerre. Les derniers résistants s'étaient enfermés dans Poudlard, avaient vécus reclus, s'étaient soignés, s'étaient entraînés, tandis que Voldemort rassemblées son armées aux portes de l'école. Le siège avait duré des jours, des mois même. La notion du temps avaient disparus. Seuls quelques escarmouches lancés contre des Mangemorts changeaient de la monotonie quotidienne. Puis Voldemort avait lancé l'attaque finale, des géants, des détraqueurs, des harpies, des Trolls, des loups-garous, et tant d'autres créatures l'avaient rejoints pour cet assaut. Le carnage avait alors commencé, les protections n'avaient pas resistées longtemps, et Poudlard fut rapidement envahis, les premiers morts avaient commencé à joncher le sol. Puis d'autres et encore d'autres, le conflit avait duré des heures entières sans jamais s'arrêter, l'épuisement n'était pas autorisé. L'adrénaline de sauver sa vie était bien plus forte. Puis ce fut au tour des Mangemorts d'entré dans la danse infernale, dans ce cycle mortuaire. Et Ginny fut la première à tomber, la sœur de son meilleur amie, tué par un sortilège de la mort perdu. Plus rien ne comptait, que ce soit les résistants ou les Mangemorts tous utilisaient ce sort à perte de vue, ne faisant pas attention à qui il visait, alliées ou ennemis. Neville imita rapidement sa compagne, et tomba tué par la batte d'un Troll encore vivant, puis Hermione tomba main dans la main avec Ron. A ce moment là, Harry ne pleurait pas, n'avait pas le temps de se rendre compte de l'horreur qui s'abattait sur lui. Sauvé sa vie, retrouvé celle qu'il aimait était bien plus important à ses yeux. Il ne comptait plus le nombres d'hommes et de créatures qu'il tuait, se frayant un chemin en direction de sa dulcinée, capturé par Voldemort quelques temps avant la bataille. Puis il s'était retrouvé pour la seconde fois en quelques mois face à la meurtrière de son parrain, Bellatrix Lestrange, et avait engagé un duel à mort avec. Toute sa hargne, toute sa frustration avait été mis dedans, chaque sort lancé avait pour but de la tué, oubliant la douleur de ses nombreuses plaies, de sa côte cassée, de ses ose brisés, des gravas enfoncé dans sa peau. Rien n'avait d'important, et il l'avait finalement désarmé, la tenant en joue, même face à la mort elle n'avait perdue de son sarcasme, son sourire figés sur ses lèvres, sa fierté toujours présente même agenouillé devant son adversaire. Et par défi avant de mourir, elle lui avait dit où se trouvait son maître et lui avait donné rendez-vous dans l'autre monde.

Alors il marchait en direction de Voldemort, ne voyant plus qu'aucun sorcier n'était encore debout, certains agonisant au sol, demandant à Harry de les aider, de les soigner ou même de les achever. Toute une génération de sorciers venait de partir en fumée, juste pour l'idéologie d'un autre. Il croisa le regard sans vie du dernier des Maraudeurs, puis celui suppliant de Cho Chang, et pour finir il entendit les murmures de son ancien professeur de métamorphose le suppliant à son tour de ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres, de ne pas devenir un Voldemort bis, de ne pas laisser sa haine se délivrer. Mais n'était-il pas déjà tombé dans les Ténèbres ? Toute ses personnes qu'ils avaient tué durant ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année ? Tant de vie qu'il avait ôté pour sauver la sienne, pour accomplir cette maudite prophétie. Passant les Grandes Portes de Poudlard, il se permit de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui. Le château était méconnaissable, la Tour Nord là où aurait dû se trouver la salle commune des Gryffondor n'existait plus. Le pont reliant certaines parties du parc au château s'était effondré, les serres de Botaniques était en feu. Une simple larme perla le long de sa joue, sachant que désormais Poudlard ne serait plus jamais pareille, imprimé du sang de tant de personnes se battant pour deux objectifs différents. Mais la paix, la stabilité de la Grande Bretagne magique passait par cela. Puis il reposa son attention sur sa gauche, et s'y dirige. Voldemort. C'était là bas qu'il se trouvait, dans ce lieu qu'il avait tant apprécié. Le stade de Quidditch. Étrange, il n'y aurait aucun spectateur pour assister au duel qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer. Son dernier match. Un match à mort. En passant, il vit que les trois quarts de la forêt interdite avait pris feu, que des corps de nombreux centaures jonchés le Parc, eux qui avaient finalement rejoins la résistance au moment de l'assaut final. Ronan, Bane, Firenze. Il vit également le corps de Graup, qui dans sa chute avait détruit la cabane du Garde chasse, Rubéus Hagrid, lui aussi immobile sur le sol au côté de son demi-frère, comme un signe des liens qui les unissait malgré leur différence. Puis il arriva au stade de Quidditch.

« Voilà enfin, le Grand Harry Potter. » fit la voix glaciale et sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tom. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, sa main droite serrant fortement sa baguette.

« Pas d'incivilité entre nous, Harry. Je détiens ton amie, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il, contenant la haine dans sa voix avec grande difficulté.

« Ici. » fit-il en donnant un coup de baguette, et amenant vers elle un corps entièrement ligoté. « Je la trouve sublime, Harry. Tu as fort bon goût, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon ennemis le plus coriace. »

« Libéra là, Tom. Cela ne concerne plus que nous deux, l'ensemble de tes mangemorts, l'ensemble des résistants sont morts. » lâcha-t-il avec frustration.

« Oui, le dénouement final ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Sur quoi vais-je bien pouvoir régner désormais ? Maintenant qu'il ne reste plus rien ? Dis le moi, Harry. » commença-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant le manque de réponse de son adversaire. « Tant d'année où j'ai espéré dominer ce pays, tant d'année où j'ai recherché le pouvoir, la puissance pour finalement en arrivé là, à cause de toi. »

« Non, ta soif de pouvoir t'a mené là. Cette haine envers les autres t'a conduit à détruire les fondations de notre pays. Il ne te reste plus qu'à régner sur de simples moldus, Tom. Des êtres qui ont côtoyer ton père. » attaqua-t-il.

« **Endoloris**. » lança-t-il, non pas en direction d'Harry, mais en direction de la jeune fille ligoté, qui hurlait de douleurs. « Luna ? C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix froide, et intéressée.

« Libère là. » lâcha-t-il avec hargne et haine, cette fois, oubliant la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Tu as détruit mes rêves, Harry. Tu as détruit ceux pour quoi je me suis tant investis. Je vais détruire le dernier rêve qu'il te reste. » fit-il, avant de reporter son attention sur Luna. « **Avada Kedavra.** »

« LUNAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla Harry, son cris de rage et de désespoir résonnant dans l'ensemble du stade vide, au moment où le rayon vert s'abattit sur le corps recroquevillé de la jeune fille, faisant aussitôt cesser son corps de battre, laissant ses yeux ouverts vide de vie dorénavant.

« Que ressens le Sauveur du monde magique ? Une rage, une haine, une colère sans précédant n'est ce pas ? Libère là, et affronte moi avec tout ce potentiel qui sommeillait en toi. »

« Tu vas mourir, Tom. Je t'emporterais avec moi dans la mort. » grogna-t-il. « **Avada Kedavra**. » lança-t-il, aveuglé par cette rage sans précédant.

Sur ces deux mots, le duel commença, Voldemort esquivant facilement les sorts de son adversaire, tandis qu'Harry semblait acculé défensivement, évitant à chaque fois de justesse ceux lancé par son adversaire. Cela dura un temps infinis, le soleil se couchant sur Poudlard, éclairant faiblement le lieu du dernier combat. Les deux derniers survivant de la batailles. Harry souffrait le martyr, son visage ne cachant plus sa douleur, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Le sang séchant sur sa tempe, coulant aux endroits des dernières blessures qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Déjà épuisé Potter ? » demanda avec ironie Voldemort. « **Avada Kedavra**. »

Se jetant sur le sol, Harry réussit à éviter une énième fois le sort de la mort, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le « **Legilimens**. » lancé par son adversaire. Dans sa tête, les images de ses parents apparurent, leurs derniers moments vivants, puis celle de Sirius, Luna, ses amis, et tant d'autres. Des cadavres, encore et toujours apparurent dans sa tête, de simples inconnus, comme de ses camarades. Des familles en pleurs, détruits par la mort d'un proches, des Orphelins de guerre, cherchant avec désespoir une trace de leurs parents. Puis avec tristesse, il réussit à chasser Voldemort de sa tête.

« Vois-tu ce qui est arrivé par ta faute, Harry ? Il aurait été plus simple que tu te rendes, toutes ses personnes auraient pu vivre. Mais il est trop tard désormais, et tu vas les rejoindre dans l'autre monde. »

Puis le mage noir s'avança vers un Harry impuissant, allongé sur le sol, semblant attendre la mort inévitable qui l'attendait. Ses nombreuses blessures le faisant souffrir atrocement, il voulait que tout cela se termine, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre maintenant que tout les êtres à qui il tenait avait disparus, mortes dans cette stupide guerre. Avait-il raison ? Cela n'aurait-il mieux pas fallu qu'il se rende que tout cela se termine avec une dictature de Voldemort, mais que tout le monde puisse vivre ?

« Commences-tu à comprendre Potter ? Que vouloir venger tes parents, vouloir m'affronter à causé la mort de tout ses innocents ? » lança avec sarcasme Tom.

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours allonger sur le sol, ses yeux fixant le coucher de soleil comme un signe de sa mort imminente. Une larme coula le long de ses joues, se rappelant qu'il aimait passer ses soirée à regarder ce spectacle avec Luna. Sa Luna. Celle qui avait été tué par ce monstre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce crime impunis, il devait venger sa mort coûte que coûte, mais ses forces semblaient l'abandonner. Non, il ne pouvait pas, alors avec le peu de force qu'il semblait lui rester, il serra sa baguette la tendit en direction de Voldemort, et pria pour que ce sort qu'il avait lu soit efficace et hurla au même moment où son adversaire lança le sien :

« **Avada Kedavra.** »

« **Reflecto Domus**. »

Un gigantesque Dôme d'une couleur or s'enroula autour d'Harry, devant le regard ébahi de son adversaire, tandis que le rayon vert fonçait dessus avec force, il entra en contact avec le dôme résonnant, et faisant hurler Harry de douleur au niveau des tympans. Puis au bout de quelques secondes de calvaire, le dôme explosa, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Voldemort. Sourire qui disparut rapidement, quand il vit le rayon vert se rapprocher a cinq mètres de lui, masquer par l'explosion. Il n'avait plus le temps de réagir et se le prit de plein fouet. S'écroulant lentement en arrière, et tombant sur le sol mort.

Harry ne réagit pas aussitôt, les yeux fermé croyant sa mort arriver. Les ouvrant lentement, il vit le corps allongé, immobile de Lord Voldemort. Sans chercher à s'approcher du corps, il lança un « **Expelliarmus**. » et vit la baguette de son ennemi juré volait loin de lui. Il était mort. Enfin. Mais à quel prix ? Tout les êtres qu'il chérissait avaient disparus, tous étaient mort. Avec difficulté, sentant chaque membre de son corps le faire souffrir, il se redressa et avança en titubant en direction du corps de sa tendre et bien aimé Luna. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Se laissant tomber à côté, sentant toutes ses forces le quittaient, il laissa sa tristesse enfin paraître, les sanglots se multipliaient et toutes les larmes de son corps tombé sur le visage si angélique de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il, avant d'hurler une dernière fois. « LUNAAAAAAAAAA ! ».

Au moment où il commençait à perdre connaissance, il sentit un étrange effet au niveau de son nombril. Comme ci il prenait un portoloin, et ne put s'empêcher de penser, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

_« Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on meurs ? » _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling. (Que j'ai malencontreusement oublié au Prologue.)

Avant de vous donner ce chapitre à lire, je tenais à répondre à une review d'un membre ne possédant pas de compte. Plus particulièrement à celle de **Kyo**. Donc par où commencer, ta review, m'a intrigué et je suis parti lire la fanfic anglaise qui avec de la chance pour moi a été udapted ce jour là. Je ne l'avais jamais lu, et j'avoue que les ressemblances sont troublantes. Mais après lecture, je peux t'assurer une chose, dès le chapitre trois voir même celui là, il n'y aura plus aucun rapport avec la fic indiquée. Si cela t'a tant perturbé, je tiens à m'en excuser et vais de ce pas contacter l'auteur de la fanfic en question, afin de lui expliquer la situation. En tout cas, merci énormément de m'avoir prévenu. Quand je m'inspire d'une histoire, je préviens toujours.

Sur ces jolies mots d'explications, je vous souhaite à tous un agréable second chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 : Convalescence et Discussions. **

_Au moment où il commençait à perdre connaissance, il sentit un étrange effet au niveau de son nombril. Comme ci il prenait un portoloin, et ne put s'empêcher de penser, un mince sourire aux lèvres :_

_« Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on meurs ? » _

Dans la salle où tout un nombre impressionnant de personne se trouvait, un éclair de lumière doré ébloui durant un long moment le cercle qui s'était formé au centre de la pièce, puis se fit de plus en plus intense recouvrant entièrement la maisonnette.

« Heureusement que la famille Potter habite dans un village reclus, et que'Albus a pensé à toute sorte de sortilège anti-moldus. » marmonna Severus, une fois la vive lumière disparue.

Le silence accueillit sa phrase, que ce soit Potter ou Black aucune remarque ne sortit de leurs bouches. Ils regardaient le cercle, espérant de tout cœur, que les corps de Lily, d'Albus et de tant d'autres sorciers n'apparaissent pas. Puis tout s'accéléra, le champs de visions de tout le monde se rétablit, et tous purent voir Lily, Dumbledore encore debout. Au centre, cependant rien n'était encore visible, seul une lumière moins violente que précédemment s'y trouvait encore.

« Ne brisez pas le cercle. » s'époumona inutilement Madame Potter.

Effectivement, tous semblaient paralysé par le phénomène qui était entrain de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Inexplicable, même elle n'en semblait pas capable. Et pourtant il s'agissait de son idée. Le regard un peu perdue, elle fixa l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Tous semblait tétanisé par la peur, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais au fond d'elle, elle les comprenait. Qui venait-il d'invoquer ? Et si la seule capable de battre leur nouveau suzerain était un autre mage noir ? Ne venait-il pas de plonger le monde magique un peu plus dans le Chaos ?

Puis la lumière finit par s'estomper totalement, en son centre ne se trouvait pas quelqu'un de bel et bien debout, vigoureux, mais un corps recroquevillé sur lui même. Elle eut soudainement l'envie de le rejoindre, de vérifier si il était encore vivant mais Albus fut le plus prompt à réagir :

« Poppy ! » ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, une femme âgé quitta le cercle et se précipita sur son futur patient. Une chose choqua l'assemblée, elle ne faisait aucun commentaire durant son auscultation. Seul l'étonnement et le désespoir étaient visible sur son visage. Concentrée, soigneuse et appliquée, elle lançait un nombre incalculable de sort silencieux.

« Severus, je vais avoir besoin de vous. » s'emporta-t-elle.

Aussitôt le professeur de Potion et espion de l'ordre du Phénix, se jeta dans le cercle. Aucune phrase ne sortait de sa bouche, aucun sarcasme. Lui aussi avait vu à quel point la situation devait être critique. Et c'est cet réaction qui fit comprendre à tous que quelque chose clochait.

« Le rituel a mal fonctionné ? » demanda une voix.

« Non. » rétorqua l'infirmière de Poudlard. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec le rituel. » se contenta-t-elle de dire. « Severus, potion pousse-os et de sommeil s'il vous plaît. »

Aussitôt, Rogue se leva, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, il sortit de la pièce et se mit à courir dans la maisonnette. Lui avait vu le visage du garçon, et il était partagé entre son pire cauchemar et son meilleur fantasme. Mais cela n'était plus dans ses habitudes de laisser mourir un futur probable allié de l'Ordre.

« Qu'a-t-il ? » demanda Dumbledore, brisant le silence.

« Côte cassé. Os du bras gauche broyé. Légère hémorragie interne. Il a été exposé à de nombreux Doloris durant les dernières 24 heures. » détailla-t-elle.

L'ensemble de la salle était bouche bée devant l'annonce faîte par Madame Pomfresh. Comment faisait-il pour encore respirer dans son état ? Et surtout avec le voyage qu'il venait de faire. Le regard de Dumbledore semblait calculateur, songeur sur la marche à suivre. Puis croisant le regard douloureux et rempli de tristesse de Lily, il finit par dire :

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Qui sait, nous l'avons peut-être sauvé d'une situation dangereuse par la même occasion. »

« Je l'emmène dans une chambre, Albus. » fit séchemment l'infirmière. « Il a besoin de repos, et vous ne lui parlerez que quand je vous en donnerai l'occasion. » ajouta-t-elle, en voyant le pétillement de malice dans le regard de Dumbledore.

Puis après avoir invoqué un brancard, elle l'emmena avec lui courant à côté de lui sous le regard perplexe de l'assemblée. Severus qui venait de revenir, ressorti aussitôt et se mit à suivre l'infirmière de Poudlard aussi vite que ses bras chargés le lui autorisait.

« Il est bien jeune pour être le héros que vous espériez. Ne te serais-tu pas tromper, Potter ? » demanda Alastor.

« Impossible, j'ai tout vérifier au moins cinq fois. Le traçage était parfait, et le vœu prononcé ne permet aucune ambiguïté. Si une personne peux vaincre Vous-savez-qui c'est lui. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« J'ai confiance aux connaissances du Professeur Potter, Alastor. Et toi mieux que quiconque devrais savoir que la puissance d'un sorcier ne dépend pas de son âge. La sagesse, oui. La puissance, non. » intervint Albus.

« Cela ne change rien, nous avons invoqués une personne qui ne semble même pas en état de marcher. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Et cela ne change pas. Va-t-il accepter notre offre ? Va-t-il se battre pour nous ? Lui faut-il du temps pour revoir sa position ? Lui faut-il savoir la situation actuelle ? Tant de question, qui méritent de discuter avec lui. » contra Albus.

« Et si les réponses ne nous satisfassent pas ? Nous allons le renvoyer dans son univers, et nous laissez dépérir ? » demanda pour la première fois Sirius.

« Exactement.. » commença Albus.

« Excusez-moi. » intervint une Lily, visiblement gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. « Je pense avoir oublier de préciser que je ne connais pas de runes, de sorts ou un quelconque moyens de le renvoyer dans son monde. » acheva-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Attendez. » fit Molly. « Vous voulez dire que nous avons enlever une personne à son monde, à sa famille, à ses amis, sans savoir si nous pourrions lui rendre tout ça ? »

Une Lily semblant soudainement embarrassé ce secoua sur la pointe des pieds, sous le regard choquée de Molly, le regard songeur de Dumbledore et celui perdu de nombreuses autres personne dont son mari et ses deux meilleures amis.

« C'est inhumain ! » s'emporta soudainement Molly.

« Calme toi, Molly ! » fit séchemment James Potter.

« Ta femme a condamné un garçon à vivre sa vie dans notre univers. A abandonner tout ce qu'il pouvait posséder, pour se battre pour nous. Et peut-être même sacrifier sa vie. » s'emporta-t-elle un peu plus à chaque mots.

« Avais-tu une meilleure solution, Molly. Il peut tous nous sauver. » intervint Sirius.

« Mais à quel prix ? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous n'êtes plus à l'école. Chacun de vos choix, chacun de vos gestes a des répercussions désormais. » fit-elle, se levant littéralement de sa chaise. « Et lui qu'a-t-il demander ? Vous venez de lui priver de tout ce qu'il possédait, pour sauver notre monde. Un univers, qui dit en passant, ne connais pas. » gronda-t-elle.

« SILENCE. » tonna un Dumbledore las de cette discussion.

Aussitôt tous se turent, et Molly se réinstalla dans son siège, non sans lancé des regards noirs et furibonds à la famille Potter et ses amis. James tentais aussi bien que possible de consoler sa femme et de l'éviter de craquer. Cette dernière semblait s'en vouloir, les paroles de Molly l'avait touché& profondément.

« Molly, je comprends votre vision des choses. Mais avions nous réellement le choix ? Nous sacrifions une personne pour en sauver des centaines. Pour sauver celle de vos enfants. Ronald. Ginerva. Charlie. Percy. Et tout les autres. » tenta Albus.

« Nous avons toujours le choix, Albus. Vous ne cessez de le répéter à tout va. Ce gamin est innocent, nous allons en faire une arme. Une arme. » répéta-t-elle.

« Certains sacrifice sont nécessaire pour le plus grand bien. Ce jeune homme en fait parti. Il participera à une lutte qu'on croit tous perdu, il pourrait être l'image, le meneur que nous cherchons. » approuva Dumbledore.

« Mais.. » tenta-t-elle.

« On ne vous a forcé à rien de tout cela. » coupa Dumbledore. « Vus étiez libre de partir, de quitter cette salle, de vous rendre à Voldemort et de sauvez vos vies. Je l'ai proposé. »

« Il est hors de question que je jure fidélité à un monstre. » s'emporta-t-elle, vexé de la remarque d'Albus.

« Alors la solution de Lily devrait vous convenir, Molly. Nous avons une chance inespéré de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Un dernier espoir de croire en un monde meilleur. »

Madame Weasley baissa les yeux, vite réconforté par le bras chaleureux de son mari. De son côté, Dumbledore tentait de planifier la suite des événements dans son esprit complexe. Il ne pourrais pas prévoir les faits et gestes de leurs fraîchement débarqué héros. Il ne le connaissait pas assez. Mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tous se passe dans les meilleurs conditions.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? » demanda James.

« Attendre que notre invité se réveille.. » commenta avec négligence Alastor.

« Je ne suis pas si stupide. » grogna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as laissé à la formation d'Auror, Potter. » riposta avec plaisir Maugrey.

Sirius se mit à rire bruyamment, se mettant à se moquer de son meilleur ami. De son côté Lily esquissa le premier sourire depuis l'apparition du jeune homme. Même Molly se décontracta un instant.

« Toujours, une tête de turc, Potter. » fit une voix froide dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Servil.. » commença James, avant de rectifier devant le regard noir de sa compagne. « Severus. »

« Bien dressé, Potter. » ricana Severus.

« Comment va notre invité ? » intervint Albus, après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération face au comportement enfantin de ses deux membres.

« Madame Pomfresh a insisté pour rester à son chevet cette nuit. Certaines de ses blessure prendrons du temps à cicatriser, surtout celle psychologique si vous voulez mon avis, mais il devrait s'en sortir. »

« Quand pourras-t-on lui parler ? » demanda Sirius.

« Pas d'ici un moment, il est atteint d'un épuisement magique à un degrés assez élevé. Sans les compétences de Poppy, à l'heure actuelle soit il serait mort, soit il serait devenu un cracmol. Il lui faut du repos, et elle insiste dessus. Un REPOS total, donc les stupidité dont vous êtes friands, Potter et Black, je vous conseille d'éviter à moins de vouloir vous trouver en face de notre cher infirmière. » ricana de plaisir le maître de potions.

« Et une quelconque idée d'où pourrait provenir toute ses blessures ? » demanda intrigué le directeur de Poudlard.

« Droit au but, Albus, toujours à ce que je vois. » marmonna Severus. « Non, aucune idée, mais tout ce que je peux dire, il vient de livrer une sacré bataille. Ce ne sont pas des blessures dû à un Duel ou à une créature magique, mais bel et bien des blessures qu'on trouve uniquement sur un champ de bataille. »

« Intriguant.. » murmura Dumbledore, plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

« Il était en guerre dans son monde ? » s'étonna Sirius. « Je croyais qu'on avait invoqué quelqu'un capable de se débarrasser de Vous-savez-qui, et il a été incapable de le faire dans son monde.. Comment pourrait-il y arriver dans le notre ? »

« Justement Patmol. Tu donnes la réponse dans tes propos. On a invoqué quelqu'un SUSCEPTIBLE de le battre, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il VA le battre. » intervint pour la première fois Rémus.

« Une remarque parfaite, Rémus. La magie développé par Lily a été explicite, nous venons de nous redonner un infime espoir, cela ne signifie pas qu'il l'emportera. » surenchérit Dumbledore.

« Attendez. » ré-intervint Molly. « Si il se battait dans son monde, cela signifie qu'on vient de vendre tout les êtres à qui il tenais a Vous-Savez-Qui ? Pourquoi nous aiderait-il après ça ? » s'étouffa-t-elle.

« Excellente question. Seul le temps nous le diras. » répondit énigmatiquement le professeur Dumbledore.

« Donc nous remettons l'avenir de la Grande Bretagne magique sur les épaules d'une personne qui n'appartient pas à notre univers ? Qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'on attends de lui ? Et SURTOUT on ne sait même pas si il nous aidera ? » résuma grossièrement mais justement Severus.

« Exactement. » se contenta de répondre Albus.

« Et qu'allons nous faire en attendant qu'il se réveille ? » surenchérit-il.

« Rester sagement à notre place. Ne pas alarmer Voldemort et lui faire croire que nous abandonnons la lutte. »

« Donc nous allons nous rendre ? » demanda James, détachant chaque syllabe.

« Pas totalement, nous continuerons dans l'ombre, jusqu'au moment idéal pour l'affronter de nouveau en pleine lumière. » rectifia Dumbledore.

L'ensemble de la pièce se contenta d'acquiescer et de retourner dans leurs pensée. Leur avenir se trouvait désormais entre les mains et les choix d'un garçon dans un état lamentable. Lily n'avait eu de cesse de repenser au propos si cru, si dur de Molly, mais à la fois si véridique. Et si elle avait invoqué un garçon qui avait une vie rempli, dans son propre univers, et si il décidait de se venger d'eux en rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Les journées s'étaient enchaînées depuis ce jour fatidique, beaucoup de membres circulaient dans la maison, espérant assister au réveil du garçon et être là lors des explications qu'il pourrait éventuellement fournir. James et Lily, avaient même décidé de loger différent membre pour éviter d'être réveillé inutilement chaque matin. Albus circulait librement depuis sa capitulation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait insisté pour publier une photo d'un Dumbledore agenouillé devant lui. Photo, qui avait aussitôt fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et il était resté directeur de Poudlard, Voldemort étant bien trop heureux de monter que même son plus grand rival allait lui obéir. De son côté, le vieux sorcier pourrait continuer de veiller sur les élèves et d'éviter tout traitement inutile. Après d'âpre négociation il avait fini par garder une grande partie de son corps professoral. Seul le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, étaient imposé par le nouveau Suzerain. Et les cours d'Études sur les Moldus définitivement supprimé du cursus scolaire.

Et finalement à la mi-Août, ce que tout le monde commencer à ne plus croire, finit par arriver. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Dans sa chambre, il fixait les murs qui l'entourait. Il ne reconnaissait nullement les lieux, puis tout ses fils branché à lui. Etait-il à l'hôpital ? Et à sa plus grande horreur, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître... Madame Pomfresh.

« Suis-je mort ? » demanda-t-il avec béatitude.

« Non, mon garçon, vous n'en étiez pas loin.. » commença avec un sourire l'infirmière.

« Alors qui êtes vous ? » coupa Harry, tâtonnant à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Madame Pomfresh, infirmière... » tenta-t-elle.

« Ne mentez pas. » grogna-t-il, se redressant totalement. « Vous êtes mortes. Qui êtes vous, un mangemort déguisé ? »

« Calmez vous.. »

« Me calmer ? QUI ÊTES VOUS ? » s'emporta-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier plus fort, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvait son plus grand rêve, ou cauchemar au choix. Son dernier mentor, en chair et en os, vivant, avec ses rides, et cet éclat si singulier dans ses yeux.

« Pincez moi je rêve. » murmura le Survivant.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se lever de son lit, de courir, de fuir ce qu'il voyait. Des personnes censés être morte se dressait devant lui. Que se passait-il ? Quelque choses ne tournaient vraiment pas rond ? Etait-il mort ? Rêvait-il ?

« C'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin réveillé, Madame Pomfresh ici présente a veillé sur votre état jour et nuit. Et je dois admettre ne pas encore avoir eu l'occasion d'être déçu de son incroyable travail. » fit la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore.

Une nouvelle fois, le Survivant se contenta de regarder son ancien mentor dans les yeux. Tout semblait si réelle, cette façon de parler si franche, si sincère qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Chaque instants qui passaient troublait un peu plus le jeune brun. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la voix de Dumbledore lui parlait.

« Quand pourra-t-on lui parler ? » demanda Albus à son infirmière.

« Je l'examine, et si tout va bien, il pourra descendre dans la journée. »

« Excellent. Excellent. Je vais convoquer l'ordre dans les plus bref délais alors. »

« Évitez de le brusquer Albus. Lui expliquer la situation avant serait conseillé. » murmura-t-elle.

« Nous avons besoin de voir ses réaction, Poppy. Il sera tout en temps voulus. Et vous serez là pour intervenir. Que pourrait-il faire contre une salle rempli de sorcier au sommet de leurs arts. » répliqua un Dumbledore pensif.

Puis il sortit, laissant Harry au main de l'infirmière soudainement soucieuse. Le regard de Pomfresh se posait sur le visage livide de son patient. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Que cachait-il ? Que savait-il ? Ou qu'avait-il vécu ?

« Le Professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout ce soir. » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de lui faire avaler de force une potion de sommeil.

A peine eut-il avalé cette potion, qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois aux pays des rêves, dans les bras de Morphée. Madame Pomfresh ne bougea pas de l'après-midi visiblement troublé par les paroles qu'avait eu le jeune homme à son réveil. Était-elle vraiment morte dans son monde ? Elle y avait vu cette lividité, son teint avait soudainement tourné au blanc quand il avait vu le directeur se dressait près de la porte. De temps en temps, Dumbledore repassait par ici, voir l'état de son héros. Stationnaire, lui répondait Poppy à chaque fois. Lui aussi, se posait d'innombrables questions. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait d'avoir des réponses, une longue semaine, et sa première réaction n'avait fait qu'accroître sa curiosité.

Le soleil se couchait sur la bourgade de Godric Hollow, dans la demeure des Potter, le brouhaha était digne d'un réveillon de Noël. A cela près qu'on se situait en plein milieu du mois d'Août.

« Est-il prêt, Poppy ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui, Albus. Mais il ne semble pas... bavard. » murmura-t-elle.

En effet, depuis son réveil une heure plus tôt, le jeune Survivant n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. La vue des fantômes de personnes qu'il croyait disparue pour toujours l'effrayait. Qu'allait-il découvrir d'autre. Que se passait-il ici ? Et personne ne semblait vouloir lui donner le plaisir de lui répondre. Alors quand Pomfresh lui avait fourni une tenue neuf pour la réunion de ce soir, il s'était contenté de l'enfiler en silence. Même sa baguette avait disparu, et il n'avait pas chercher après. Sa déduction lui faisait comprendre que c'était l'Ordre qui la possédait. En quel honneur ? Encore une énigme.

« Allons-y, jeune homme. » lui intima Dumbledore.

Un simple hochement de la tête fut donné en guise de réponse par le Survivant. Descendant difficilement les escaliers, soutenu par une Pomfresh vigilante à chacun de ses pas, ils arrivèrent finalement derrière la porte où résonnait de nombreuses voix. Mettant quelques secondes ses doigts à ses tempes, il finit par se lancer à la suite du Directeur. Et aussitôt le silence apparut, pesant, tendu, tenace.

« Euh.. James tu m'avais pas dit avoir un Jumeau. » ricana Sirius.

« Tais-toi, Patmol. » grogna le Potter.

« Non.. » murmura Harry, secouant sa tête.

Voir son ancien mentor, Madame Pomfresh, et maintenant Sirius, son père, sa mère, Rémus et tant de personnes qui auraient dû être mort était trop difficile pour lui. Trop douloureux. Mais par merlin, que se passait-il ici ? Quel piège lui avait tendu Lord Voldemort ?

« NON ! » hurla-t-il finalement. « Qui êtes vous ? Que me veux tu Voldemort ? » hurla-t-il.

Les frémissements des membres présents étaient aussi réel que possible. Il avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage pour faire paraître tout ça crédible. Quelle magie avait-il bien pu utiliser pour faire cela ? Ramener les morts à la vie. Où étais-ce son esprit qui lui jouait un tour ?

« Calmez-vous, jeune homme. » demanda Albus.

« Ne me touchez pas. » s'écria-t-il, se débattant violemment, et se retrouvant dos au mur.

« Je vous avais dit de lui expliquer. » lâcha de mécontentement Madame Pomfresh, devant le stade avancé d'excitation de son patient.

« Je sais, mais je préférais que tout le monde soit là. Avant d'avoir des explications de sa part. » concéda Albus.

« Les cheveux en batailles.. Les yeux verts.. » murmura Lily.

« Ah je vois que nous arrivons à la même conclusion, Professeur Potter. » fit satisfait le Directeur.

« Impossible... » murmura James de son côté.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda une Molly de plus en plus perdu. « Qui est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, en le regardant désormais.

« ARRÊTEZ ! »hurla-t-il. « VOUS ETES MORT ! TOUS MORT ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, les genoux recroquevillé contre lui et les larmes perlant sur le sol. « Par ma faute.. » murmura-t-il.

L'ensemble de la salle le regardait désormais les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Avait-il tous bien entendu ce que le garçon venait de dire ? Ils étaient mort dans l'autre monde ? Comment ? De vieillesse ou Voldemort ?

« Qui êtes vous ? » répéta Harry, d'une voix de plus en plus faible. « Arrêtez la torture. Je vous en supplie. » murmura-t-il.

La voix suppliante du Survivant résonna un long moment dans la pièce, l'écho se heurtant au mur couleur blanche de la pièce.

« Nous ne sommes pas mort. » déclara posément Albus.

« J'AI VU VOS CORPS. » hurla Harry, plus par détresse, plus pour se convaincre de la réalité qu'autre chose.

« Nous ne sommes pas les personnes que tu as vu, tu te trouves dans une dimension parallélle. » finit par lâcher le vieil homme.

Aussitôt le regard d'un Harry éberlué se posa dans les yeux rempli de sincérité de son ancien mentor. Étais-ce possible ? Ou s'agissait-il d'une blague stupide réalisé par Lord Voldemort ? Pourtant le corps de son ennemi juré était sans vie dans le Stade de Quidditch. Il en était quasiment sur, à vrai dire, il n'était plus sur de rien désormais.

« Im.. Impossible.. » bégaya Harry.

« Et pourtant il s'agit de la stricte réalité, jeune homme. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Co.. Comment suis.. je arrivé ici ? » demanda-t-il péniblement.

« Le professeur Potter. » commença-t-il en désignant Lily, « a trouvé le moyen d'invoquer une personne susceptible de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il se trouve qu'il s'agit de vous. »

« C'est une stupide blague n'est ce pas ? Je suis mort et vous vous payez ma tête ? » demanda-t-il, surprenant la salle par sa réaction.

« J'ai bien peur que non. » soupira Dumbledore.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que l'Élu se redressa et se dirigea en direction de la porte, avant de se retourner et de détacher chaque mot qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

« Alors je ne suis pas votre homme, renvoyez moi dans mon monde. »

« Je crois que cela est impossible, Monsieur.. » commença Dumbledore. « Quel est votre nom d'ailleurs ? » ajouta-t-il curieusement.

« Je pensais que les autres univers était impossible, et me voilà là. Vous devriez pouvoir me renvoyer dans mon monde. » rétorqua le Survivant, ignorant délibérément la question sur son identité. « Vous devez posséder votre propre héros, votre Survivant. » ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Hélas, non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est emparé du pouvoir, et s'est élevé au rang de Suzerain. Vous êtes notre ultime chance. »

« Je refuse. » répondit catégoriquement Harry, la main toujours sur la poignée de porte.

L'assemblée avait cessé de respirer, certain avait même baissé la tête de dépit. Et pour une fois, Albus Dumbledore ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre au deux mots du jeune homme.

« Il n'est pas un héros. » ricana par provocation James. « Il n'est qu'un lâche, qui préfère retourner dans son monde et nous laisser dans notre propre foutoir. »

« James.. » tenta d'intervenir Dumbledore.

« Non, professeur. Invoquer un héros qui refuse de se battre ? Votre rituel n'a pas dû marcher convenablement. Devant moi se trouve juste un petit garçon, lâche et préférant fuir devant la misère des autres.. »

« TAIS-TOI ! » s'éleva soudainement la voix froide du dit petit garçon. « Que connais-tu de ma vie, _père_. » cracha-t-il, accentuant sur le dernier mot.

La déclaration fit sursauter l'ensemble de la famille Potter, et des maraudeurs, tandis qu'un éclair de malice traversa un bref instant le regard perçant du Directeur de Poudlard. Le reste de l'assemblée avait cessé de respirer, et seul Severus avait quelque difficulté à masquer son fin sourire.

« Harry ? .. Mon.. Fils.. » ne put s'empêcher de demander James avec naïveté.

« Harry Potter. Et non je ne suis pas TON fils. Je suis celui du James de MON univers. » lâcha-t-il séchemment. « Et d'ailleurs où est-il, VOTRE Harry Potter ? » lâcha-t-il dans un ultime sarcasme.

Aussitôt, l'ensemble des visages s'assombrirent, une larme perla même sur la joue de James, le soit-disant macho de Gryffondor. Qu'avait-il dit pour les faire réagir comme ça.

« Mort.. » murmura Rémus.

« Quand ? » demanda plus brusquement que voulu Harry.

« Le 31 Octobre qui a suivi ses un an. » répondit simplement Dumbledore, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez besoin d'un héros.. » murmura Harry pour lui même. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a entendu parler d'une prophétie.. » commença Severus.

« Est-ce comme dans mon monde ? » coupa le Survivant, perplexe. « Seul Harry Potter peux le battre ? »

« Non.. Dans le sens propre du terme personne ne peux le battre, puisqu'Harry Potter n'a pas été marqué comme son égal. » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais le Seigneur l'a pris au sérieux et a poursuivi les Potter, tuant le jeune garçon dans son sommeil, lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas là et l'avait confié à Peter Pettigrew. »

« Saleté de rat. » murmura Harry.

« Le corps de Pettigrew a également était découvert au côté du jeune bébé. » intervint aussitôt Rémus.

« Sa perte ne me chagrine pas. » rétorqua Harry, les yeux brûlant d'une colère sourde.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda avec curiosité Severus.

« Racontez moi ce qu'il se passe dans votre monde, je vous raconterai certaines choses du mien. »

« Voldemort a tué Harry Potter, et Peter Pettigrew. Et n'a eu de cesse de continuer sa montée au pouvoir. Tuant, torturant, dévastant le Pays par des raids régulier. Personne n'a jamais pu l'empêcher d'avancer. » fit d'une voix monotone et rempli de détresse Albus. « Chaque attaque était plus violente que les précédentes, et ceux durant 14 ans. Au début on était organisé et Severus nous renseigné aussi bien que possible des attaques, puis le ministère a fait preuve de laxisme. »

« De laxisme ? » demanda Harry, cette fois curieux.

« Oui. Réfutant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Ce n'était que des coups par-ci, par-là. Mais la terreur devenait de plus en plus vive chez les sorciers. La paranoïa prenait le dessus, et à partir de ce moment là, la guerre était déjà plié. Que pouvions nous faire a si peu ? » demanda Dumbledore, avec tristesse. « L'espoir disparaissait petit à petit dans les cœurs de tout le monde, seul Poudlard semblait résister aux assauts de Voldemort, et se trouvait dans un monde à part. »

« Et IL a trouvé le moyen de l'attaquer ? » murmura Harry.

« L'année dernière. » se contenta de répondre James, la colère sur le visage.

« Oui, tant d'étudiant on périt. Il a donné une leçon au monde sorcier. Et quelques mois plus tard, le ministère s'est rendu et à céder le pouvoir aux Seigneur des Ténèbres. » acheva Albus.

« Vous voulez dire que Lord Voldemort est ministre de la magie ? » demanda Harry détachant chaque syllabe de chaque mot.

« Pire encore. » murmura Sirius.

« Il s'est auto-proclamé Suzerain de la Grande Bretagne magique, et a nommé Lucius Malfoy en tant que ministre de la magie. » fit Severus.

« En quoi cela change-t-il quoique ce soit ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'encombre pas de chose aussi futile que la paperasse. » fit avec sarcasme le professeur de Potion.

« Alors il préfère diriger dans l'Ombre, il a le pouvoir désormais. Les choix de Malfoy ? Ce sont les siens, Malfoy ordonne, il est la voix de Voldemort. Le peuple agis. » murmura Albus.

« Et vous avez besoin d'un héros pour le renverser ? » fit inutilement le jeune Potter.

« Oui. Ce cycle de terreur, de haine doit être briser. » répondit Albus.

« Pour mettre qui à la place ? Vous, Albus ? Nous savons tout les deux que ce pouvoir vous n'en voulez pas. Qui est susceptible de prendre cette place, de rebâtir la Grande Bretagne magique ? QUI ? » hurla finalement Harry.

« Chaque chose en son temps.. » commença Dumbledore.

« Non. » coupa Harry. « Non. Pas avec Voldemort, soyez organisé ou vous direz adieu à tout ce que vous possédez. Vous avez de la chance. Oui de la chance. » finit-il.

« De la chance, tu plaisantes ? » lança Sirius.

« Tu m'as compris, _parrain_. » fit-il accentuant le dernier mot pour déstabiliser le dernier véritable Black.

« Quelle chance avons nous, gamin ? » attaqua pour la première Maugrey.

« Alastor. » commença par saluer Harry. « La chance de vivre ne vous suffit-elle pas ? »

« Une vie d'esclavage ? Tu appels ça une chance ? » contra l'ancien Auror. « Le professeur Potter a dû se tromper quand elle a invoqué un Héros. Nous nous retrouvons avec une pleureuse sur les bras. » fit-il avec dureté.

Un rire froid fut la seule réponse que l'ancien Auror reçut, puis violemment et brusquement Harry se retourna, la rage, la tristesse déformant son visage.

« Que savez vous de moi ? Qui doit-on plaindre ? Vous ou moi ? Vous qui avez la chance de pouvoir continuer à vivre ? Ou moi qui suis invoqué dans un monde pour me battre ? Me battre pour une cause qui n'est pas la mienne ? Devrais-je le faire ? Devrais-je continuer à me battre encore et encore ? Dans cet univers, puis dans un autre, encore et encore jusqu'à avoir tuer tout les Voldemort de tout les univers ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas.. » commença Dumbledore, visiblement soucieux de l'énervement du patient de Madame Pomfresh.

« Pour le Plus Grand Bien, n'est ce pas Albus ? Je dois le faire pour le plus grand bien ? Mais le bien de qui, le votre, ouais. Et le mien ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé que ce soit dans mon monde ou dans celui-là, mais ça n'a pas empêché que depuis ma naissance je sois obligé de me battre, sans jamais de répits. » continua-t-il. « Alors je devrais sourire c'est bien ça qu'on me demande là ? Je devrais retourner sur un champ de bataille, le sourire aux lèvres, sauver votre univers ? »

« Non.. » tenta une énième fois Albus.

« Taisez-vous. » fit-il de sa voix claquante. « Qui a pensé ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant à ma réaction ? Et si j'étais contre votre ô si brillante idée ? Mais non, votre petit confort est plus important, bien plus important oui. Alors c'était couru d'avance, allons détruire un peu plus l'existence d'Harry Potter. » rigola-t-il d'ironie, les nerfs visiblement à bout.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » murmura Lily, au moment où le silence régnait. « Pour que mon fils devienne comme ça.. »

Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre la réaction qui suivi, une énorme vague de magie brisa les verres qui étaient de sortis. La rage s'échappait littéralement du corps du brun. Une tristesse sans nom était lisible sur son visage.

« Que ce soit clair, tu n'es pas ma mère, comme il n'es pas mon père. » grogna-t-il. « Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais un an. »

« Mort ? » demanda Dumbledore, intéressé.

« Comme vous, comme tout le monde. » lâcha un Harry rempli de frustration.

« Comment ça ? » demanda une Molly au bord des larmes.

« Madame Weasley, mon monde et le votre sont totalement différents. Ne demandez pas de choses qui n'aurons aucune raison d'être ici. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Aucune raison d'être ici ? » rattrapa aussitôt Dumbledore.

« Toujours à jouer sur les mots. Quelque soit le monde. » ricana froidement Harry. « Voldemort ne tolère pas la résistance, il n'hésite pas sur les moyens pour l'écraser. Le monde sorcier a été détruit dans mon Univers parce que j'ai osé le défier. Uniquement parce que j'ai combattu, et que j'ai refusé de me rendre. Chaque personne qui m'a suivi ou qui ne l'a pas rejoints à périt. Pour qu'au final nous ne restions que deux. Un Duel pour finir ce qui devait être accompli. Mais à quel prix ? Trop élevé non ? Plus une âme vivante à des lieues à la ronde. Vous voyez ? Vous comprenez ? Se battre est totalement puéril, idyllique. Renoncez, sauvez vos vies. Sauvez vos enfants. » fit-il en regardant Molly. « Sauvez ce qui peux l'être, et renvoyez moi dans mon Univers avant qu'il ne découvre votre stratagème, parce qu'il le découvrira, un jour ou l'autre. »

La salle était silencieuse, ayant avalé les paroles qui venait de sortir de la bouche de la personne qu'il croyait être leur Héros. Cette sincérité, cette tristesse ne pouvait être feint, trop de rancœur en lui. Trop de culpabilité dans ses mots. Comme-ci il se reprochait d'avoir porter le fardeau de son monde sur les épaules.

« Alors vous ne nous aiderez pas ? » demanda James.

« Non. Je sauve votre Univers de cette façon. Vous vivrez et un jour ou l'autre il disparaîtra. » murmura-t-il. « Oui, un jour ou l'autre. » répéta-t-il.

La salle était totalement silencieuse. Chacun semblant réfléchir aux paroles que venait de dire Harry Potter. Devait-il l'écouter ? Ou faire ce qu'il souhaitait faire ? Le choix leur revenait après tout. Il ne connaissait pas leur monde, et qui sait en évoluant dedans il reprendrais peut-être le goût de se battre.

« Tu renonces. Mais pas moi. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout! » s'écria Sirius, vite imité par plusieurs personnes.

« Le fameux courage de Gryffondor ? » ricana Harry. « A certains moments ce courage peux s'interpréter par le courage de fuir pour sa vie. Mais vous semblez manquer de celui là. »

« Ne critiques pas les Gryffondor.. » s'emporta Sirius.

« Loin de moi cette idée là, j'en suis moi même un. Mais avec la guerre, tu apprends à embrasser les autres caractéristiques des autres maisons. Tu devrais faire de même, Black. Peut-être vivras-tu comme ça. » puis avant de laisser le temps à Sirius de répondre, il se retourna vers Dumbledore : « Renvoyez moi dans mon monde le plus rapidement. »

« Le professeur Potter, et moi-même allons plancher sur cela le plus rapidement possible. » fit Albus, inclinant légèrement la tête. « En attendant, nous pourrions discuter de ce que vous allez faire dans notre monde. »

« Vivre une vie d'adolescent des plus banales mais cette discussion pourra attendre demain. » contra Harry. « J'ai besoin de repos. » ironisa-t-il, tout en sortant de la pièce et laissant une assemblée pantois.

« Tout cela s'annonce compliqué. » murmura Dumbledore.


End file.
